Métamorphes
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Cette salle change du tout au tout, après seize heures. Tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends.


Yo !

Voici un OS écrit sur le thème Colle pour la 79ème nuit du FoF

Bonne lecture !

Métamorphes

Cette salle, c'est un peu une salle magique, enchantée, métamorphe. Ça ne se remarque pas tout de suite, c'est subtile, en fait, c'est à seize heures que ça commence, c'est d'abord l'ambiance, qui change. Ça se vide, à peine, tu remarques pas, tu te fais avoir. Il y a une tension qui s'installe, doucement, lentement. C'est plus les mêmes gens, il est parti le petit avec son gros sac et son cahier, toi t'es resté pour la première fois, t'as pas le choix. Tu pensais que tout se passerait bien, maintenant t'as des doutes, quand y a ce garçon, que tu connais bien pour le supporter depuis trop longtemps qui rentre avec sa bande, qui balance son sac presque vide sur la table et qui retourne une chaise pour s'asseoir. T'es devant, il est derrière, t'as ta capuche sur la gueule, t'es dos à lui, avec un peu de chance il te remarquera pas mais c'est perdu d'avance.

Lui, il la connait par cœur cette salle, il en fait partie pour ainsi dire, c'est grâce à lui – à lui et à ses potes – qu'elle peut changer comme ça, si drastiquement en si peu de temps. Tu le sens maintenant. Il est toujours écrit _Permanence_ sur la porte, mais c'est un mensonge car plus rien n'est permanent ici, à présent t'es collé, t'es en _Colle_ , scotché, attaché à ta chaise, tu peux rien faire. Inévitablement, il te remarque. Il a pas encore vu ton visage.

« Eh, mais c'est qu'on a un p'tit nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire dans ce trou, dis-moi ? »

Tu réponds pas. Bientôt, y a un surveillant qui va arriver, tu te dis, qui va te sauver de ces gosses qui se prennent pour des racailles. Il s'avance vers toi, tu l'entends pousser la chaise – la faire grincer sur le sol – sur laquelle il était assis. Tu flippes. Il est juste dans ton dos.

« Alors, t'as pas de langue ? »

Tu respires calmement. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu sens que ces deux heures vont être longues.

« Ferme-la un peu, Van. »

Tu le sens surpris. D'un geste brusque il retire ta capuche et te tourne vers lui.

« Mais si c'est pas ce cher Ventus ! Alors, tu es passé du mauvais côté ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hein ? Tu n'as pas assez léché les bottes d'un prof ? Ou pire ! Tu aurais volé un Kiri à la cantine ? »

Tu sens tous les regards braqués sur toi. Tu fais à nouveau dos à Vanitas. Une voix, haut perchée et électrique brise le silence lourd.

« Tu le connais, Vani ?

—Si je le connais ! Mais c'est mon _meilleur ami_ , voyons ! »

Ils rient. Tu ne comprends même pas ce qui est supposé être drôle. Tu es tendu. Tu as mal, parce que oui, bordel, oui, Vanitas est ton meilleur ami, en un sens. Parce qu'il te sauve toujours – même (surtout) si c'est lui qui te fout dans la merde – parce qu'il essuie t'es larmes – même (surtout) si c'est lui qui t'as fait pleurer en premier lieu – parce qu'il écoute tous tes secrets – sauf un, sauf le plus important. Surtout, tu es son meilleur ami, parce que tu es le seul devant qui il aie jamais pleuré, ais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais devant les cons qui l'entourent.

« Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Présente-le nous donc !

— _Ventus_ … »

À la manière de prononcer ton prénom seulement, tu as envie de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne. Ce sale gosse.

« Merci, _Vanitas_ , mais je crois que je peux encore me présenter seul. Et toi, la blonde, tu ne te présentes pas ? Tu attends que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place.

—Ouhlà ! Il est pas commode, ton meilleur ami, hein. Mal luné ?

—Ça pouvait aller avant de vous croiser, merci bien.

—Pas très gentil. T'es sûr que tu l'aimes bien, Vani ? On peut quand même le frapper quand il dit des trucs comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle a un air faussement innocent sur la gueule, qui se transforme en sourire cruel. Métamorphe elle aussi, visiblement. Tu vois un autre gamin, perdu, qui regarde la scène de loin. Tu as envie de lui dire de faire quelque chose, d'aller chercher un surveillant, un professeur, mais il est déjà à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Tu soupires, et tente de te re-concentrer sur ton travail à rendre. Contrairement à eux, tu n'es pas venu ici pour ne rien faire. Un gars plutôt baraqué prend ta chaise et la tire. Tu tombes au sol. Vanitas te regarde avec un sourire mesquin. Il sait que tu refuses rarement un combat. Il sait aussi que tu n'as aucune chance. Ils sont trois, tu es seul, et même Vanitas a toujours été plus fort que toi.

Tu te relèves, droit face à eux, tu attends. Un surveillant rentre. Il demande de s'asseoir. Personne ne bouge. Il répète, plus fort. Vanitas envoie le premier coup – il devait en avoir marre d'attendre – que tu esquives sans difficulté. Il commence toujours pas un coup de pied droit, dans les côtes. Tu te sers de son poids pour l'envoyer au sol. Il enrage. Oh, tu vas en baver. C'est la fille qui poursuit les hostilités. Tu peines à esquiver quoi que ce soit. Elle se bat comme une sauvage, comme une folle, tout est désorganisé, mais d'une manière étonnamment intelligente et efficace. Tu grognes en encaissant. On dirait qu'elle se sert de ses poings et de ses pieds comme elle se servirait d'une arme de jet. Tu prends le rythme, tu pares quelques coups. Vanitas et l'autre gars t'attrapent chacun un bras, et te remettent par terre. Ta tête cogne le coin d'une table. Tu sens directement que ça saigne. Le problème avec le crâne, c'est que ça saigne vachement. Ça t'embue les pensées, et tu te prends des coups dans la face et dans le ventre sans rien pouvoir faire. Le surveillant est parti, sûrement pour chercher de l'aide. Tu t'estimes heureux que cette fille se batte comme un homme, parce qu'elle n'a pas encore visé ton entrejambe une seule fois.

Vanitas retient son pied, une fois. Il a les yeux écarquillés. Il a peur, tu comprends. Il y a une petite flaque de ton sang par terre. La fille essaie de se dégager, sans succès. Vanitas a une poigne trop importante. Il bouge plus, tu vois la fille avoir mal, tu comprends que ton meilleur ami est en train de péter un câble. Tu lui fous un coup de boule.

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Van ? »

Il passe la main à l'arrière de ton crâne, elle est toute rouge. Les deux autres s'arrêtent aussi. Ils ont l'air embêtés, c'est quand même le meilleur ami d'un de leurs potes. Et puis Vanitas pourrait très bien se dire sur un coup de tête qu'en fait il avait envie de les démolir, eux.

« Larxène, Marluxia, vous vous occupez des pions. J'me barre. »

Ils acquiescent et en effet, tu remarques qu'i présent trois surveillants dans la pièce. Vanitas t'attrape par les cheveux, tu te débats, tu lui places un bon coup dans le tibia, pour qu'il perde pas pieds. Il va te ramener chez lui, tu sais. Il va ta plaquer sur son lit, sur le ventre, et il va tout faire pour soigner ton crâne – il va galérer, d'ailleurs, avec les cheveux – tout en continuant de te faire mal avec son poids. Il va être fébrile. Il fera n'importe quoi, c'est certain, paniqué comme il est. Les gens croient qu'il est juste énervé, c'est pas vrai, toi tu sais bien qu'il crève de trouille. Et puis il va se mettre à chialer comme un gosse, à te demander pardon. Tu lui frapperas l'arrière du crâne pour une fausse équité puis tu lui ébourifferas les cheveux et tu lui assureras que c'est rien.

Il te prendra dans ses bras, sûrement.

Tu sais bien qu'il ferait ça à personne d'autre.

Alors peut-être cette fois tu prendras ton courage à deux mains et tu lui rouleras une pelle mais ça c'est pas dit, tu verras bien. Et si tu n'y arrives pas tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici, en colle, et ça recommencera et t'auras une nouvelle occasion.

Peut-être que ça deviendra une nouvelle habitude.

.

.

Je suis plutôt contente de celui-ci, je crois. Je verrai ça demain (tout à l'heure) quand j'aurai dormi un peu.

Dites-moi donc braves gens ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
